The field of the disclosure relates generally to plug-on neutral connectors for use with a fault circuit interrupt circuit breaker, such as a ground fault circuit interrupt (GFCI) circuit breaker and/or an arc fault circuit interrupt (AFCI) circuit breaker, and more particularly to a plug-on neutral connector that includes a conductive fastener having a plurality of flexible conductive legs adapted to cooperatively engage a neutral bus bar of a load center.
AFCI and GFCI circuit breakers are well known and have recently made their way into more mainstream use (e.g., mainstream residential use). Traditionally, AFCI and GFCI circuit breakers have included a separate electrical connection (also referred to as a “pigtail” connection). Specifically, the pigtail connection may function to connect the AFCI or GFCI circuit breaker to a neutral bus bar of an electrical distribution center (or load center) that houses the AFCI or GFCI circuit breaker. Other known AFCI and/or GFCI circuit breakers have included various plug-on neutral connectors, which may be substituted for a pigtail connection and which may directly engage a neutral bus bar within a load center.
Drawbacks associated with common AFCI and/or GFCI circuit breakers may include cluttered load centers (e.g., in the case of circuit breakers utilizing pigtails), overlong or scrimped plug-on neutral connectors, frail plug-on neutral connectors susceptible to damage during circuit breaker installation and replacement, and/or plug-on neutral connectors not configured for interoperation with a variety of circuit breaker makes and models. Thus, a sturdy, adjustable length, plug-on neutral connector capable of robust interoperation with a variety of AFCI and/or GFCI circuit breakers is desirable.